Lorqu'un pas suffit
by Frisouille
Summary: Après une guerre, quand on s'ennuie, il n'y a parfois qu'un pas à franchir pour changer de nouveau sa vie et vivre la seule aventure qui en vaille vraiment la peine. HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

_Auteur__ : Frisouille_

_Livre :__ Harry Potter_

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Rated__ : M_

_Titre__ : Lorsque un pas suffit._

_Résumé :__ Après une guerre, quand on s'ennuie, il n'y a parfois qu'un pas à franchir pour changer de nouveau sa vie et vivre la seule aventure qui en vaille vraiment la peine._

**Épilogue**

La guerre était finit emportant avec elle ses lots de victimes et ce dans les deux camps. Tous avait un proche, une connaissance qui avait péri pendant les combats. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était enfin mort. Le Héros, le Survivant l'avait tué. La Terreur était une époque à présent définitivement révolue. Et même si, quelques Mangemorts restaient introuvables pour l'instant, les boutiques avaient réouvert et les gens reprenaient doucement leur vie. Ainsi à Poudlard, les anciens élèves, qui normalement auraient du quitter le collège, étaient de retour pour refaire dans des conditions plus favorable leur dernière année. Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Crabe, Goyle, Pansy, Malfoy...tous étaient de retour. Mais les choses avaient beaucoup changés. Les cicatrices par trop nombreuses avaient fait naître en eux une maturité. Une maturité acquise devant la violence et la mort. Mais malgré l'innocence à jamais perdue, chacun d'entre eux étaient bien décidé à s'accrocher à la vie et à aller de l'avant sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Ainsi commençait pour eux une nouvelle vie...même si pour certains c'était étrangement plus difficile.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

**Chapitre un :**

Les jours passaient et Harry voyait les heures, les semaines, les ballades, les sorties à Prés-au-Lard, les virées nocturnes, les baisers volés aux lèvres de Ginny, les caresses furtives... passer avec monotonie. Sa vie d'avant la guerre, toujours pleine d'aventures, de conflits et de trouvailles lui manquait. Le Survivant qui avait tant rêvé de tout ça, de cette tranquillité bien mérité et de cette existence simple s'ennuyait ferme.

Depuis qu'il était né sa vie n'était qu'un défit constant. Il devait sans cesse se battre pour avancer, faire face et protéger les gens qui lui étaient chères. Mais à présent plus rien. Le vide et la sensation de ne plus rien ressentir se faisait chaque jours plus pressante. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que Voldemort revienne loin de là ! Mais, il aurait bien aimer qu'un mangemort ou qu'un fan psychopathe le prenne pour cible. Ne serait ce que pour retrouver ces sensations grisantes et vertigineuses que le danger faisait naître en lui. Peut être était il un peu maso finalement.

Aujourd'hui tout était...simple, lui et Ginny étaient « enfin » réunis ainsi que Ron et Hermione ( qui ne cessaient pour autant de se battre à tout bout de champs pour tout et n'importe quoi ). Rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait. Pourtant Harry n'était pas satisfait. À présent les seuls moments qui auraient pu être intéressants et délivrants étaient les disputes avec Malfoy mais même de ce côté là il était tranquille. Terminer. Plus d'affrontements ou de joutes verbales enflammer. Ne restait plus que de l'indifférence et de plus, le jeune blond avait même carrément tendance à éviter son regard à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient.

Harry leva les yeux aux ciel et soupira :

« Au moins songea t-il, le paysage étoilé de la tour d'astronomie est rester identique à mes souvenirs » Il rit doucement s'assit à terre et se mit à réfléchir en fermant les yeux.

Ce fut un bruit de pas lent à peine audible qui le tira des ses pensées.

« Pourvu que se ne soit pas Hermione, aucune envie d'aller au lit et rien à foutr' qu'on est cours demain ! »

Le Survivant commençait déjà à échafauder diverses excuses pour pouvoir rester seul aussi longtemps qu'il le désirerait. Il en avait trouver une tout à fait convenable qui ne demandait pas trop d'arguments quant arriva le détenteur des sons. Qui au lieu d'être une jeune fille au cheveux plus que touffus à l'air contrarié fut un jeune homme blond platine un peu perdu et étonné. La présence du Survivant semblait loin d'être prévu.

Le blondinet grommela un « Désolé je pensais qu'il n'y avait personne; » et commença à faire demi tour quand la voix puissante d' Harry lui lança un « Nan, reste ! » sans appel.

Dos au brun Drago Malfoy écarquilla les yeux puis après un brève hésitation fit volt face et marcha lentement dans la direction de son ennemi de toujours s'installant à une distance plus que raisonnable de lui.

De longues minutes de silence suivirent. Loin d'être tendu cet instant était...agréable. Avoir une personne qui n'avait pas besoin de combler ses moments par des paroles inutiles était délectable. D'ordinaire les gens se sentaient toujours obligés de remplir les vides par quelques phrases. Là le brun se trouvait en présence d'un homme qui semblait connaître mieux que quiconque le prix de ces instants. Et pour Harry c'était une première.

Après plus d'une demi heure sans le moindre mots, Harry se tourna vers Drago et demanda doucement :

« -Tu sais qui je croyais que tu étais en t'entendant monter les escaliers ? »

Le blond un peu décontenancé par la question fit signe de la tête que non, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Le brun émit un petit rire et dit : « Hermione »;

Le jeune Malfoy haussa de la façon la plus aristocratique possible l'un de ses sourcils :

« - Granger ? Tu m'as pris pour Granger ?

- Oui , enfin non, c'est juste qu'il est deux heures du matin et que maman tient à tout prix à ce que je sois en forme pour aller en cours. Il pouffa, elle doit être occuper à autre chose...

- Potter, si c'est pour me dire par insinuation que la touffue s'envoie en l'air avec la belette t'aurais pu te taire. Pas que les imaginer en train de forniquer comme des lapins soit un vision d'horreur, mais j'avoue que comme image pour m'endormir j'aurais pu rêver mieux. »

Devant l'air particulièrement dégouter du blond, le Survivant ne put qu'éclater de rire.

« - Pardon fit-il, je n'y avait pas penser et c'était involontaire de ma part. Pour tout te dire je l'imaginais plus plonger dans un bouquin qu'en train de copuler. De toute façon à cette heure ci Ron dors et ronfle comme un bienheureux.

- Ouais, ben à l'avenir tu éviteras d'évoquer de quelque soit que ce fut la possibilité d'une rencontre « Touffe/ Belette ». j'ai déjà du mal à dormir c'est pas pour me choper des insomnies que je suis venu ici. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et le silence se fit de nouveau. Au bout de quelques minutes, le brun prit une profonde respiration et se tourna vers son collègue :

« - Mal...

- Pott...

Tous deux s'arrêtèrent et esquissèrent un sourire.

- À toi l'honneur, fit Harry, j'ai posé la première question.

Drago regarda quelques secondes le ciel, le Survivant attendit patiemment.

- Est ce que...est ce que tu, enfin finit il par bégayer, est ce que tu regrettes nos disputes ? Je veux dire, quand, quand on s'tappait d'ssus, qu'on s'hurlait des insanitées à la figure et que..

- Ouais le coupa Harry, ouais je regrette. »

Il soupira et se tourna vers sa Némésis.

« - Et toi, ça te manque ?

Oui. Et pas qu'un peu, mais ça ne pourra jamais être comme avant, on pourra toujours essayer ce ne sera jamais pareil. On a trop changé, le monde à changé.

Le blond se tut quelques secondes et repris :

Grâce à toi d'ailleurs.

Sous le regard surpris de Harry il fit :

Je t'ai peut être pourris la vie pendant six années et je te déteste toujours autant, mais ça veut pas dire que je ne suis pas capable de voir quand tu as réussis quelque chose. Et si aujourd'hui tout le monde peut vivre aussi tranquillement c'est bien grâce à toi.

Alors qu' Harry tenta de dire un mot, Malfoy le coupa :

Te méprends pas Potty ! Je te présente pas d'excuse pour toutes les saloperies que je t'ai dîtes ! Je ne m'excuse jamais ! Je sais juste reconnaître du mérite là ou il y en a vraiment. Mais ne pense surtout pas que pour moi t'es devenue le Héros National qu'il faut à tout pris adorer !

Pendant que notre jeune blond s'énervait tout seul, le Survivant le regarda plus attentivement. Malfoy, ce fichu Malfoy. Grand blond aux yeux gris, mince, élégant, prétentieux, arrogant, énervant et la plupart du temps d'une humeur de chien.

Ça, c'était le récapitulatif de six années de haine réciproque. Mais en y regardant de plus près, le Malfoy là, quand il souris, il a ses deux pommettes qui ressortent de la manière la plus charmante qui soit et quand il s'énerve, ses sourcils se froncent tellement qu'on croiraient qu'il n'en a qu'un. Et il a vraiment de belles mains, des mains d'aristocrate. Fine, longues et blanches. Des mains parfaites.

Harry remarqua plusieurs ainsi plusieurs détails auquel il n'avait auparavant jamais prêté attention. Et tandis qu'il partait dans la contemplation des jambes du blond, celui-ci tourna brusquement sa tête vers lui en grommelant un :

Tu m'écoutes dis quand je te parles ? Et puis arrête de me regarder ce cette manière, je sais bien que je suis magnifique mais me faire reluquer par le très célèbre Saint Potty c'est pas ce que je préfère ! »

Harry le regarda avec un air mi-offusquer mi-étonner :

« - Mais je te reluque pas ! Je te contemple c'est totalement différent !

Il le regarda de nouveau et rajouta :

- J'avais jamais remarqué que tu avais une tâche de naissance sur ton poignet. Elle a une drôle de forme, on dirait un croissant de lune. C'est joli. »

Drago le dévisagea quelques secondes, sourit et sortit un « Potter, je ne suis pas "joli" , je suis magnifique, parfait, sexy mais certainement pas joli. Et cesse de m'observer avec cet air ridicule de poisson ça ne t'arrange pas du tout ! Et crois moi ce n'est pas peu dire ! »

C'est à la fin de cette incroyable tirade qu'Harry éclata de rire. Pas le genre de rire stupide et gras auquel le blond c'était attendu. Non, c'était un rire simple et quelque peu cristallin sur la fin. Et, quand Potter riait, il le faisait à gorge déployé, tête rejeté en arrière et les yeux fermer.

À À partir de cette instant, Drago se sentit...bizarre, vraiment bizarre. Il était là, assis en haut de la tour d'astronomie près de son pire ennemi et c'était comme si tout cela était parfaitement logique. Comme si voir Potter rire grâce à lui était une chose tellement naturelle qu'il se demandait pourquoi ça n'était jamais arriver avant. Pourquoi s'étaient ils stupidement fait la guerre pendant six ans. Et tout d'un coup il pris peur. Ce n'était pas normal , ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, il ne devait pas être aussi proche. Potter ne devais pas lui faire remarquer qu'il avait une tâche de naissance. Il ne devait pas quant à lui le faire rire, et surtout pas de cette façon. C'était totalement...anormale.

Pris dans ses pensées, le jeune blond ne prêta pas attention au fait qu'Harry avait cesser de rire et qu'il observait de nouveau son compagnon, un drôle d'air sur le visage :

« - Hey Malfoy ça va ? T'es tout blanc.

Le dit Malfoy, se retourna lentement vers lui et sortit tout d'un coup :

- Potter, tu te rends compte qu'on est en train de rire, de parler ensemble sans se taper dessus ? Comme si on s'entendait bien toi et moi. C'est...bizarre.

Le Brun fit une petite moue et répondit :

- Ben peut être que, si les choses avaient été différentes, toi et moi on serait devenue amis. Après tout en y réfléchissant, on a pas mal de point communs. »

Harry s'arrêta un peu gêné, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait continuer. Le blond haussa les sourcils et lui fit un signe de tête.

« - Comme tu le sais, toi et moi nous n'avons pas eu la même éducation que les autres. Elle a été dans un sens beaucoup plus dur et contraignante. Toi avec tes manières d'aristocrates à savoir à la perfection et moi avec...comment dire, une famille plutôt réticente envers la magie et assez autoritaire également. Nous sommes tous deux les « Princes » de nos maisons, et nous avons un « fan club » remplis d'admirateurs et admiratrices en tous genres. Nous adorons le Quidditch. Nous n'avons que peu d'amis, les autres étant plus__il chercha ses mots_ _de simples profiteurs. Nous sommes riches, célèbre, aduler et enviés par quasiment toute la population sorcière. Alors il est un peu normal que nous nous entendions assez bien. Non ?

- Si. Mais tu as oublier une chose importante, voire essentielle que tu n'as aucun droit d'omettre.

À oui laquelle ?

- Nous sommes brillant, admirable, superbe, délicieux, sublime, parfait et remarquable, déclara le blond tout en levant le nez vers le ciel.

Et de nouveau Harry s'esclaffa. Drago quant à lui se mit à pouffer doucement. Après tout, un Malfoy ne rit jamais aux éclat ! Il rit délicatement.

C'est ainsi que, pendant près de deux heures, Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy discutèrent et rirent ensemble sous la lumière protectrices des étoiles.

Ce fut vers quatre heures trente du matin que les deux Princes se décidèrent à se séparer. Car il faut bien dormir n'est ce pas, surtout quand vos réveils sonnent pile à six heures quarante-cinq et qu'il vous reste un peu moins de trois heures pour vous reposer et faire face à une journée de cours plus que chargé.

Laissons donc là nos deux acolytes et retrouvons les plus tard.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Et voualaaa ! Le début d'une histoire que ne sera je le pense pas trop longue. Trois, quatre chapitres. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de la lire =D

J'espère quelques Reviews, vous le savez ça fait toujours plaisir, que se soit des critiques ou autres. Et merci à mon Aiko-Chan pour sa phrase ;)

Bisous


	2. Chapter 2

_Auteur__ : Frisouille_

_Livre :__ Harry Potter_

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Rated__ : M_

_Titre__ : __ Lorsqu'un pas suffit._

_Résumé :__ Après une guerre, quand on s'ennuie, il n'y a parfois qu'un pas à franchir pour changer de nouveau sa vie et vivre la seule aventure qui en vaille vraiment la peine. _

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

**Chapitre deux :**

« - Treize gallions sur Serdaigle !

Moi j'en met dix pour les Serpentards !

Et moi quinze pour les bleus !

Dites les garçon est ce que vous pourriez allez faire vos stupides paris ailleurs que dans mon petit déjeuner s'il vous plaît ? »

Hermione Granger, Griffondor pure et dure supportait depuis près de vingt minutes les insupportables cris et surenchères de ses amis. Le match Serdaigle/Serpentard échauffait les esprits de tout le monde. Il faut dire qu'après une année de privation et d'horreur, les gens s'enflammait avec encore plus de passion pour ce sport formidable qu'était le Quidditch.

Tout cela, la jeune fille le comprenait bien. Aussi fit elle preuve de patience quand Seamus écrasa de son poing sa tartine de confiture à la mirabelle, quand Collin fit malencontreusement tomber son appareil photo dans son chocolat et également quand Longdubat jeta ses pièce dans son jus de citrouille. Mais quand Ronald Weasley se mit à éructer des injures, que Finnegan pris une poignée de corn-flakes et la lança sur Ginny qui riposta avec l'eau contenue dans une carafe, elle s'énerva très, très trèèèès légèrement.

« - Dites, vous m'avez tous bien compris quand je vous ai demandé d'aller jouer ailleurs nan ?

Collin se jeta littéralement sur la table renversant un bol et écrasant une brioche.

- EST CE QUE vous pourriez avoir la GENTILLESSE de CESSEZ de m'importuner pendant mon déjeuner ?

Ron tira les cheveux de sa sœur qui tentait vainement de frapper Seamus avec une assiette pendant que Crivey mordait la main de Neville dont la tête était couverte de jus de citrouille.

Pourriez vous avoir l'extrême obligeance DE FERMEZ VOS PUTAIN DE GUEULE ESPECE D'ABRUTIS EMPAILLIER !!!!! OU JE VOUS JURE QUE JE VOUS DEFONCE L'ANUS AVEC UN BAOBAB !!!!

Les dits abrutis cessèrent tout d'un coup leur ridicule dispute au sujet du match et reportèrent doucement leur attention sur leur consœur.

-Regardez ce que vous avez fait de mon petit déjeuner !

Et ils regardèrent. Le bol d'Hermione reposait vide, retourné et fêlé à environ deux mètres. Ses tartine habituellement disposées près du récipient étaient éparpiller un peu partout . La carafe de jus de citrouille avait disparue mais son liquide lui prenait des vacances sur une circonférence d'environ trois mètres. Impossible de décrire chaque détails de l'immense pagaille qui régnait sur la table mais sachez tout de même que l'on retrouva la montre de Neville dans un pot de confiture et une mèche de cheveux roux dans un plat de viennoiseries.

Oh excuse nous Herm fit Ginny, c'est ce match qui nous met sur les nerf.

Oui approuva Seamus, tu vas pas nous en vouloir quand même ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécut !

C'est vrai ça dit Ron, et puis, un petite bagarre, ça met un peu d'ambiance dès le réveil tu trouves pas ?

Ce que je ne trouve pas en ce moment c'est MON chocolat accompagné de MES tartines que VOUS avez endommagé. Alors vous avez tout intérêt à trouver dans les dix secondes qui suivent le moyen de me rendre mon p'tit dèj ou je vous jure que vous allez vraiment, vraiment, vraiment le regretter.

Ce qui fit le plus peur à nos Griffondors, ce fut surement le ton qu'avait employé la jeune fille. Ce ton égal et ce flegme incroyable. Tout laissait à prévoir qu'elle mettrait à exécution sa menace dans les secondes qui suivaient si personnes n'arrangeait le coup.

Ce fut dans cette atmosphère chargée qu'Harry arriva en trainant la patte, les yeux dans le vide, ses cheveux plus décoiffer encore que d'ordinaire, la chemise à moitié fermée et la cravate quasi dénouée. Perdue dans leur agitation, personne ne pris la peine de remarquer l'accoutrement et la superbe motivation qu'affichait le Survivant. Aussi, aucune des personnes présentes ne vit Potter prendre un bol dont le fond était fort légèrement couvert de jus de citrouille et y verser du café. Personne ne le vit non plus recouvrir son croissant d'une serviette de papier pour la gober en à peine deux coup. Et surtout, surtout personne ne le vit s'exploser la tête lorsque celle ci rencontra durement la table dans un moment d'assoupissement profond.

Le Survivant poussa un grognement de douleur environ trois minutes plus tard et mue par une force quasi surhumaine releva la caboche et regarda d'un air éteint le monde qui l'entourait. La vue de gens en évidente pleine forme le mis d'une humeur particulièrement massacrante. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il rebaissa les yeux sur son café et le but en silence. Il se rendit à peine compte qu'il avait un goût particulièrement atroce.

Sur une autre table, loin des tergiversions des Griffondors et du zombie Potter, les Serpentards mangeaient tout en discutant vivement de politique.

« - Ne me dit pas que tu penses comme cet imbécile de Croupton ? Nos finances vont mal aboya Pansy, on sort d'une guerre. Tu crois vraiment qu'on nage dans les gallions ? On croulent plutôt sous les dettes ! Et ce crétin qui affirme le contraire !

Et que voudrais tu qu'il fasse, rétorqua Blaise, qu'il crie sur les toits que tout va mal et qu'on est dans la mouise ?

Pas forcément, mais il pourrait au moins dire la vérité. Si on commence cette nouvelle ère sur des mensonges, comment veux tu que ça finisse ? On va de nouveau se retrouver avec des gens désinformer qui feront n'importe quoi !

Mouais, t'en pense quoi toi Drago demanda son ami, à ton avis c'est quoi le mieux ? »

Lorsqu'à l'appel de son nom le blond leva les yeux de son bol, Blaise se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de laisser Malfoy pioncer tranquille ce matin. Il l'avait un peu tirer du lit. Si bien sûr on estime que « un peu tirer du lit » signifie retirer la couverture de son meilleur ami pour ensuite le jeter par terre comme un malpropre en hurlant « DEBOUT LA MARMOTTE ! » .

En tout cas ce matin, Drago Malfoy d'ordinaire si fringuant et parfaitement réveillé donnait l'impression de sortir tout droit d'un film d'épouvante. Il avait de « jolies » cernes, ses cheveux d'habitude si bien coiffé partaient dans tous les sens et surtout, surtout ses vêtements avaient été enfilés n'importe comment. Ce qui pour un Malfoy, est une chose totalement inacceptable et incroyable.

« -Hein, tu m'as parlé ?

Nan rien Drago, c'est pas grave fit Blaise. Euh, tu veux du café ?

Humpff...

Okay bon, je vais te laisser roupiller hein ! »

Il se tourna vers Pansy en grimaçant. « Je crois qu'il va nous falloir porter Monsieur toute la journée, tu te sens d'attaque ?

Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? fit elle Je l'ai jamais vu dans cet état ! Même quand il finissait ses devoirs jusque tard dans la nuit il était plus frais.

Il a du mal à dormir ces temps ci je crois. Parfois il sort se promener, il n'a pas du voir l'heure passé et il s'est coucher au beau milieu de la nuit ou bien...

Ou bien quoi ?

Peut être qu'il a passé une nuit torride !!

L'air fou de Blaise et ses yeux exorbités firent sourire la jeune fille. Mais elle retrouva vite son sérieux et dit d'une voix sourde :

Quel qu'en soit la raison, je peux te jurer que demain il va m'entendre ! T'as vu son accoutrement ? Et sa tête ? À ton idée de paraître de cette manière devant tout le monde. Quelle image les gens vont donc avoir de nous ?

Si tu veux mon avis, il se fustigera tout seul dès demain quand il se souviendra de sa dégaine et...

Vous seriez bien aimable d'arrêter de parler de moi quand je suis présent ! les coupa Drago, De un, ce que je fais de mes nuits ne vous regarde pas, de deux Pansy, même mal fringué _moi_ je ne déshonneur pas ma maison car même ainsi j'aurais toujours autant la classe, et de trois, PASSEZ MOI CE FOUTUE CAFE OU JE FAIT UN MALHEUR !! »

Nos pauvres serpentard ne purent qu'obéir sous peine de mort subite. Cependant Blaise vit une bonne nouvelle à ce soudain engouement. « - Au moins on aura pas à s'le trimbaler ! ».

Ce fut donc dans cette merveilleuse ambiance que débuta une superbe journée de cour...D'ailleurs, toute la matinée Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy furent d'une humeur massacrante et nombreux furent les élèves qui fuyèrent à leur approche. Chez les Griffondors, personne n'osa adresser le moindre mot au Survivant. L'exemple de Crivey valdinguant par dessus une haie pour avoir pris une photo du brun sans sa permission avait marqué les esprits. Même ses meilleurs amis ne l'avait pas approchés. Drago Malfoy quant à lui expédia à lui tout seul quinze personnes à l'infirmerie sans que quiconque bien sûr n'est aucune preuve de sa culpabilité. On a beau être mal réveiller, on en reste pas moins rusé !

Tandis que tous les élèves se dirigeaient vers la grande salle pour déjeuner, Harry préféra se retirer loin de l'agitation et du bruit et marcha jusqu'au parc pour s'assoir sur un banc devant le lac.

Après quelques minutes de calme, le Survivant s'assoupit légèrement. Aussi sursauta t-il quand il entendit un voix sortir : « - Dis donc Potter, t'as l'intention de piquer tous mes coins ou je rêve ?

Le Brun regarda l'intrus et poussa un soupir.

Malfoy, qui d'autre.

Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Potty. Bon tu pousses un cul ma grosse, je voudrais m'assoir !

Putain..., rouspéta Harry plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, t'es chiant.

Et toi vulgaire. Sauf que moi j'en fait pas un plat.

Humpf... »

Le silence se fit de nouveau. Le blond étendit ses jambes et leva les bras au dessus de sa tête pour s'étirer. Le Brun le regarda. Il pouffa. Malfoy était vraiment habillé n'importe comment. Sa chemise était à l'envers, sa cravate nouée de n'importe quelle façon, sa veste était froissée et ses chaussures délacées. Non vraiment, là il avait fait fort.

« - C'est une habitude chez toi de mater les gens comme ça ?

Non seulement toi.

Il le regarda de haut en bas et ajouta :

Surtout dans ce genre d'accoutrement.

Oh ça va hein, tu trouves mieux mis peut être ?

Le blond soupira et dit d'un air théâtrale une main sur le front :

Moi qui pensait que tu serais le seul ne pas me faire de remarque. Je sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce que j'endure ? Toute ma maison m'en veut.

Oh, le pauvre petit Malfoy incompris par ses amis, vraiment je te plains ça dois pas être facile à vivre.

Mais t'es vraiment infecte aujourd'hui Potty ! C'est pire que moi !

Ta gueule.

Et quel vocabulaire franchement !

Drago posa une main sur son cœur et dit d'un voix théâtrale :

Mon héros, mon Survivant chéri tu viens en ce moment même de détruire tous les espoirs que je portais en toi. L'innocence devait jaillir de te bouche tel un vin divin et au lieu de cela, une tonne d'immondice ragoûtant en sort. Jamais je n'aurais cru être aussi déçut. Tu viens de me détruire. Regarde Ô je me meurs... »

Devant tant de talent, Harry ne put que rire. Et cela lui fit un bien fou et éloigna sa mauvaise humeur. Ce qui était encore plus dingue c'est que c'était Malfoy qui lui redonnait le sourire. Et auparavant, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un telle chose put être possible. Mais il appréciait le Blond. Il avait un humour piquant et franc, de la conversation, du talent et sa compagnie était très agréable. Et, il faut dire que sa présence à ses côté le sortait de sa routine habituelle, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire.

Un nouveau silence se fit et ce fut Drago qui le brisa une fois encore :

« -Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? demanda t-il l'air un peu gêné.

- Ben ouais si tu veux, si ça ne l'est pas trop nan plus.

Le Blond baissa doucement la tête se demandant s'il devait vraiment poser sa question. Après tout, ses histoires avec la belette femelle ne le regardait pas. Mais ça l'intriguait vraiment. Il avait l'impression que c'était quelque chose d'important pour lui. Pourquoi, ? Ça il serait incapable de le dire.

« - Bon Malfoy, t'accouche ?

Harry le regarda avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Et Drago se lança :

Tu l'aimes la Weasley ? »

Les yeux du Survivant s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Il c'était attendu à tout mais pas à ça. Il regarda le blond ne sachant que répondre. S'il aimait Ginny ? Ben oui, oui surement qu'il l'aimait ! Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il la désirait, si longtemps que son cœur battait à tout rompre quand elle passait, si longtemps qu'il rêvait de l'embrasser... Ça avait toujours été Ginny si on excluait Cho.

Mais plus Harry y pensait et plus tout ces arguments lui semblaient faux. D'un coup, tout s'embrouilla dans sa tête, il ne savait plus ou il en était. Un peu perdu il leva le visage vers Drago et murmura d'un vois presque inaudible : « - Je sais pas.

Il regarda le Blond, une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

Je ne sais plus Malfoy, tu te rends compte ?! Je ne sais plus si j'aime Ginny. Je ne me suis jamais. Pour moi c'est logique que nous soyons ensemble, c'est la sœur de mon meilleur ami et elle ma toujours aimé. Ça a toujours été logique. »

Il observa son alter égo, cherchant une approbation sur ses traits. Mais Drago n'en menait pas plus large. Potter ne savait pas s'il aimait la rouquine ou pas. Ça lui posait problème, il voulait une réponse et tout de suite. Il avait toujours eu horreur d'attendre et puisque Potter n'était pas capable de faire le tris dans ses sentiments tout seul, il allait l'aider !

« -L'amour c'est pas logique Potter. C'est le sentiment le plus illogique du monde même ! Je pensais que tu serais le premier à la savoir.

Le dit Potter l'observa une rougeur sur les joues et avant même qu'il est eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre Malfoy lui demanda :

- Comment tu te sens quand elle t'embrasse ?

Harry le regarda surpris.

- Ben, je sais pas, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et dit d'un air agacé :

Est ce que tu te sens bien après l'avoir embrassé ?

Ben...ouais fin, j'aime bien quoi, c'est agréable.

Est ce que tu as envie de recommencer jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir ?

Euh...définis le « plus pouvoir » s'il te plaît.

Malfoy le regarda alors avec une flamme et un sérieux incroyable dans le regard :

Quand tu l'embrasses, est ce que tu aimerais que ce moment ne s'arrête pas ? Est ce que tu veux l'embrasser jusqu'à enflammer le moindre de ses sens ? Jusqu'à ne plus savoir ni qui tu es ni ou tu es ? Est ce toi même tu te mets à bruler, à avoir si chaud en toi que tu as l'impression que tu vas exploser ? »

Le Brun le regarda stupéfait. Comment pouvait on éprouver autant de choses avec un seul baisé ? Il lui posa la question. Et puis, pour en parler, l'avait-il déjà ressentis ?

« - Tu as déjà connu ça toi ?

Drago, le regarda étrangement et souffla un « oui » à peine audible.

Avec qui ? Je la connais ?

Non et de toute façon ça ne te regarde pas, fit sèchement le blond, on essaie de résoudre ton problème alors pour une fois occupe toi de toi, et répond à mes questions. J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais, arrête un peu de réfléchir Potter, ça te réussis pas !

Harry s'étonna du ton et de la colère de sa Némésis. Il décida d'en faire fi et de se concentrer sur ses propres sentiments. Il ferma les yeux de nombreuses minutes puis leva ma tête et dit d'une voix clair :

- Non.

Drago sursauta légèrement, le temps que le petit Potter réfléchisse, il s'était un peu assoupis. Il le regarda sans trop comprendre :

Quoi non ?

Non, je ne l'aime plus. Je n'aime plus Ginny. _Il inspira_. Avant tu vois, quand je la voyais je me sentais bien, son sourire éclairait ma journée, je pouvais rester des heures à ses côtés à parler de tout et de rien, je rigolait sans arrêt et je ne voulais jamais la quitter. »

Il s'arrêta, ferma de nouveau les yeux et chercha ses mots pendant quelques secondes.

« - Je me rends compte que maintenant, je l'évite dès que je peux, je ne lui parle presque plus, elle m'ennuie, m'énerve même. Il y a des tas de choses qui m'horripilent chez elle à présent et que je trouvaient charmantes auparavant. Comme sa manie de toujours griffonner des mots d'amour sur mes parchemins ! C'est ridicule ! Il y des fois ou elle a tant écrit que je peux plus me relire !! Et quand je lui en parle elle hoche de la tête et deux jours plus tard elle recommence ! C'est énervant au possible !

Et soudain, Harry se mit à débiter tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à propos de sa petite amie et sur d'autre chose aussi, sans même s'en rendre compte. Et Drago l'écouta, patient et attentif. Lorsque le Survivant eut finit, essoufflé et fatigué, la tête entre ses mains, il eut un geste instinctif et tendre. Doucement, il passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa Némésis et la glissa lentement jusqu'à sa hanche.

D'abord un peu surpris, Harry se laissa aller à cette caresse et se blottit contre le Blond. Savourant ce moment unique de chaleur. Inconscient tous deux de ce que cela pouvait signifié.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!

Fin du deuxième chapitre ! Comment l'avez vous trouvé ? Bien, pas bien, bof bof...en tout cas laissé moi une REVIEW s'il vous plaît ! ET à la prochaine !!


	3. Chapter 3

_Auteur__ : Frisouille_

_Livre :__ Harry Potter_

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Rated__ : M_

_Titre__ : __ Lorsqu'un pas suffit._

_Résumé :__ Après une guerre, quand on s'ennuie, il n'y a parfois qu'un pas à franchir pour changer de nouveau sa vie et vivre la seule aventure qui en vaille vraiment la peine. _

_Désolé pour l'attente, mais j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, je l'ai repris au moins une dizaine de fois ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et encore merci pour vos messages, ils me font très plaisir et donne envie de continuer à écrire !_

_Encore merci et Bonne Lecture !_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

**Chapitre trois :**

Il était cinq heure trente de l'après midi et Harry avait finit ses cours. Il paressait à présent dans la salle commune des Griffondors, confortablement installé dans l'un des immenses fauteuils rouges qui jalonnait la pièce. Cela faisait à présent plusieurs minutes qu'il était assis là à ne rien faire. Il savait qu'il avait un devoir de métamorphose à rendre pour le surlendemain et qu'il était grand temps qu'il s'en occupe mais pour le moment, son esprit était occupé à tout autre chose.

Le Survivant n'arrivait pas à détournés ses pensées du Serpentard. Il se récitait son prénom comme une litanie. Drago. Drago, Drago, Drago...Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux,il entendait le son de son rire, celui de sa voix. Dès qu'il baissait les paupières, il revoyait son sourire toujours un peu narquois, ses yeux rieurs et ses lèvres charnues . Il visualisait parfaitement les reflets que produisait la lumière sur ses cheveux blond, presque argenté. La couleur si blanche de sa peau comparé à la sienne. Il pouvait même sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien tandis qu'il s'était blottis contre lui dans le but de chercher du réconfort.

Harry soupira. Comme il avait aimé ce moment. Il n'y avait eu ni regards indiscrets ni gloussements stupide d'admirateurs. Juste Malfoy et lui, l'un conte l'autre sans un mot. Loin de l'agitation collective. Rien qu'eux deux sur un banc devant un lac. Et de toute sa vie, Harry n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi agréable, d'aussi simple. Il s'était sentit enfin à sa place.

Tranquille et bien installé, il finit par s'assoupir. Ce fut Ginny qui le réveilla, assise sur ses genoux elle parsemait son visage de baiser. Le Survivant grogna et fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir les yeux sur la frimousse rousse.

« - Bien dormis Harry Chéri ? Fit-elle en souriant, Il est l'heure d'aller manger tu viens ? On a préférer te laisser un peu dormir.

Il leva les yeux et regarda l'horloge au dessus de la cheminée. Huit heures ! Cela faisait bien une heure qu'il dormait.

Harry ? Tu viens ? Fit la rousse qui s'était levé et l'attendait à présent.

Euh oui, j'arrive.

Ginny le regarda avec un air soucieux.

Tu vas bien ? lui demanda t-elle, tu es un peu bizarre depuis ce matin. Tu ne m'as pas adresser une fois la parole de toute la journée et tu quasiment éviter Hermione et Ron également.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses yeux se perdirent un instant dans le vague, un doux sourire apparut sur son visage suivit bien rapidement d'un froncement sourcil.

- Ce n'est rien, je suis juste fatigué, finit-il par dire, en ce moment j'ai beaucoup de devoirs et je suis un peu stressé.

La Rousse lui sourit doucement, lui lançant un regard plein d'amour. Ce regard qui dérangeait à présent beaucoup Le Survivant car s'il y avait de la tendresse à l'intérieur, il y avait aussi une lueur intense, presque effrayante qui lui disait de faire très attention à lui. Harry connaissait Ginny, il la savait capable de beaucoup pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Il attendra un peu avant de le lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'aimait plus et que cette histoire était finit, il lui fallait trouver le bon moment...s'il y en avait un.

Voyant Le Brun de nouveau perdu dans ses réflexions, sa petite amie lui pris la main et le tira sans ménagement de son fauteuil :

- Bon allez, Hermione et Ron ne vont pas nous attendre jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Dépêche toi fit-elle en riant.

Harry la suivit sans grand enthousiasme mais figea un sourire sur son visage pour se donner une contenance. En quelques minutes ils furent à la Grande-Salle, Harry près de Ginny, et Hermione et Ron en face d'eux. Ce fut en plein milieu du repas qu'arriva le très connu Prince des Serpentards. Le cœur du Brun eut un sursaut incontrôlé et son esprit resta bloqué sur son nouvel ami. Harry se demanda comment il avait fait après toutes ses années pour ne pas voir à quel point Drago était beau ? Au même instant, Drago tourna la tête et pendant une seconde, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Le Blond lui sourit discrètement tout en pensant qu'il était quand même assez séduisant Potter avec ses yeux émeraude, ses cheveux noirs toujours en bataille et ce petit sourire naïf toujours collé à son visage. Ils seraient bien resté des heures à se fixer, mais malgré l'envie, tous deux tournèrent rapidement la tête, l'un vers son assiette, l'autre vers sa table. Dans la cohue du repas, ce regard passa inaperçue. Sauf par une seule personne...

**Une semaine plus tard...**

Harry n'en pouvait plus, cela faisait bien six jours que Ginny le suivait partout, il n'avait pas une seconde à lui ! Où qu'il aille elle y était, quoi qu'il fasse elle l'accompagnait, c'était à peine si elle ne se collait pas à sa bouche pour lui prendre l'air qu'il respirait ! Il était à bout, il en avait marre et il ne la supportait plus. En plus de ça, elle l'avait empêché de voir qui que soit en dehors de Ron, Hermione et elle même et tous les professeurs semblaient s'être décidé à leurs donner devoirs sur devoirs. Sept parchemins en Métamorphose, dix en Potions et huit en Sortilèges !

Ce fut donc fatigué, stressé et énervé qu'il se rendit dans la salle commune des Griffondors après le dîner, il avait réussit à s'échapper des griffes de Ginny en prétextant un mal de crâne.

Il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils et poussa un profond soupir. Il fallait qu'il se sépare de la Rouquine, ce n'était plus possible. Mais où ? Quand ? Et surtout comment ? Perdu dans ses réflexions, il mit un moment avant d'entendre le Toc Toc que produisait un grand Duc sur l'un des carreaux. Ne voyant personne autours de lui, il ouvrit la fenêtre et pris dans ses mains un parchemin plier en quatre qui ne contenait que cinq mots.

« J'ai envie de te voir. »

Il n'y avait pas de signature et cela n'était pas nécessaire. L'écriture fine et élégante ne laissait aucun doute quand à l'expéditeur de la lettre.

Harry répondit la main rendue fébrile par une émotion intense un « Où ? » précipité.

Tandis que l'oiseau s'envola, Le Survivant pris une profonde inspiration sensé calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il n'avait pu qu'entre apercevoir Drago cette semaine, avec Ginny sans cesse coller aux basques et tout ces devoirs. Pourtant, il n'avait eut de cesse de penser à lui. Et la possibilité de lui parler en privé de nouveau le rendait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Il attendit donc avec impatience la réponde de Malfoy. Les minutes semblaient s'être transformées en heures quand le grand Duc apparut de nouveau à la fenêtre. Harry se précipita sur la lettre et la lut :

« Retrouve moi sur le banc dans le parc dans dix minutes.

P.S : Fais attention, Ta Rouquine est dans le Hall et si tu veux pas qu'elle te colle encore sois, pour une fois dans ta vie, discret. »

Le Survivant partis prendre sa cape d'invisibilité, et tandis qu'il la cherchait dans son placard, il ne manqua pas de se regarder dans sa glace. Harry n'avait jamais été très porté sur l'apparence, mais il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face au Blond dans son uniforme. Aussi chercha t-il pendant plusieurs minutes, une chemise et un pantalon à peu près convenable. Il avait réussit à trouver un pantalon noir seyant et un chemise blanche cintré assez propre quand il se rendit enfin compte de l'heure. Les dix minutes s'étaient écoulées et il était une fois de plus en retard. Il bondit littéralement en dehors de sa chambre et sortis rapidement de la Salle Commune. En chemin il croisa Seamus qui ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, mais Harry le coupa d'un :

« - J'ai pas le temps ! Ch'uis en retard ! » retentissant.

Ce fut au détour du couloir menant au Hall qu'il s'enveloppa, toujours en courant, dans sa cape. Il le fit de justesse car arrivant juste en face, Ginny discutait vivement avec Hermione. Il longea le mur sans écouter mais eut tout de même le temps d'entendre un « Je suis sure qu'Harry et moi c'est fait pour duré ».

Le Survivant grimaça légèrement et partis rapidement vers la grande porte. Malheureusement pour lui, il lui fallut attendre cinq bonnes minutes avant de voir quelqu'un entrer dans le château pour pouvoir sortir sans attirer l'attention. Il lui fallut donc courir pour tenter de ne pas top faire attendre sa Némésis qu'il savait particulièrement pointilleuse sur l'heure.

Ce fut donc un Harry Potter essoufflé, les joues rougis par l'effort et un peu débraillé qui arriva devant l'illustre Drago Malfoy qui l'attendait nonchalamment installé sur le banc, un air réprobateur sur le visage.

« - Je savais bien que la ponctualité n'était pas un mot connu de ton vocabulaire, mais tout de même quinze minutes de retard c'est un peu gros, fit celui-ci d'un ton sec, tu m'avais pourtant l'air pressé de me voir. »

Harry rougis furieusement. Que pouvait il répondre ? Qu'il était en retard parce qu'il avait subitement eu l'envie de paraître plus séduisant aux yeux de Malfoy et qu'il avait mis dix minutes à choisir une stupide chemise ?

Devant l'air embarrassé de son camarade, Drago se décida dans son immense bonté à lui pardonner l'affront irréparable de l'avoir fait attendre. Aussi lui montra t-il après un soupir la place situé à sa droite d'un geste de la main. Le Survivant lui fit un sourire penaud et vint s'assoir.

Il restèrent une fois de plus quelques minutes dans le silence. L'un pour récupérer son souffle et son calme et l'autre pour la simple raison qu'il matait sans vergogne son voisin.

Après tout, qui aurait put résister à un Harry Potter rouge, essoufflé, la tête rejeté en arrière et vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon près du corps ? Malfoy avait toujours trouvé son ennemi trop mince. Mais à présent, il devait bien avouer que ça lui allait plutôt bien. Ça lui donnait en quelques sorte une apparence fragile qui contrastait délicieusement avec le héros qu'il était. Et puis, cette apparente minceur cachait des muscles secs que l'on ne pouvait deviner au premier coup d'œil. Un regard avisé tel que celui de Drago avait bien entendu constaté que Le Brun ne portait pas les même vêtements que lors du repas. Le fait est que ça lui plaisait de croire que si Potter était arrivé à la bourre c'était parce qu'il changé pour lui faire bonne impression et peut être même pour lui plaire. Et ceci était une chose qui satisfaisait pleinement son orgueil purement Malfoyen.

Harry mis quelques minutes avant de se rendre comte du regard plus qu'insistant de son camarade sur son corps. ET si cela le gêna un peu, ça lui fit quand même plaisir. Le Blond était connu pour être quelqu'un de très sélectif du point de vue physique. Et faire partie de ceux qu'ils considéraient comme beau voire potable, était vue comme un honneur. Et à la manière dont Drago semblait le regarder, Potter sut qu'il n'était pas...moche.

Harry le regarda un petit sourire au visage et dit :

« - C'est une habitude chez toi de mater les gens comme ça ?

Drago le regarda et ris doucement en se rappelant qu'il avait prononcé ces mêmes paroles il y a une semaine seulement.

- Nan, seulement toi. Et surtout dans cet accoutrement...

Harry sourit.

Qu'est ce qu'il a mon accoutrement ?

Hé bien, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais Toi, avoir une once de bon goût. Mais je dois dire que je suis mouché, es vêtements te mettent pour une fois particulièrement en valeur. »

Drago appuya ses paroles d'un regard appuyé sur le corps de son voisin. Regard qui fit rougir Harry jusqu'aux oreilles. Il détourna rapidement les yeux vers le lac. Pour rien au monde il ne voulais se risquer à rencontrer ceux du Blond. Depuis qu'il apprenait à connaître Drago, celui ci avait tendance à faire monter en lui des tonnes d'émotions qu'ils n'avaient pas ressentis depuis longtemps.

Il attendit quelques secondes mais le désir pris le dessus et il reporta son regard sur Sa Némésis. Celui-ci l'observait avec un drôle d'air. Harry hésita entre frustration et énervement. Ne comprenant pas le retournement de situation, Le Brun lui demanda si quelque chose le tracassait.

Drago se mordit la lèvre légèrement mal à l'aise. Cependant il répondit.

« - En fait, je me demandais si, si tu avais un peu parlé à Ta Rouquine du fait que, tes sentiments avaient changés ? Je dis ça parce que, vu comment elle t'a _collé _toute la semaine, j'en suis pas très sûr.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il se doutait bien que le sujet allait venir sur le tapis, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi rapide. Il aurait préféré penser à autre chose pendant au moins cinq minutes. Mais même avec Malfoy, Ginny ne lui laissait aucun répit.

- Non, fit il d'un ton assez cassant, non je ne lui ai pas parlé. Et pourtant j'aurais bien aimé, parce que je n'en peux plus, c'est limite si je peux aller pisser sans qu'elle ne m'accompagne !

Il se tut un instant le temps de se reprendre :

- Mais, c'est pas aussi facile reprit-il plus doucement, c'est la sœur de Ron, il est mon meilleur ami, et je sais très bien que si je me sépare d'elle, il va s'en mêler et notre amitié risque d'en pâtir sérieusement. Et je ne veux pas le perdre. Et en plus, je sais aussi qu'Hermione et elle sont très proches alors, je la perdrais également. »

Harry se tut de nouveau, il avait prononcé tout haut les véritables raisons de sa peur de quitter Ginny. Il était terrorisé à l'idée de perdre ses mais les plus chers. C'était compréhensible, même si Drago n'avait jamais eu d'amitié aussi grande que celle qui liait Harry à La Belette et sa copine Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, il pouvait imaginer à quel point l'angoisse de les voir disparaîtrent de sa vie était forte. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécue tous les trois, que leurs amitié finisse de cette façon semblait être une chose inacceptable et horrible. Pourtant, c'était surement ce qui risquait de se passer. Car malfoy se doutait bien que, vu l'amour que vouait Ron à sa sœur, s'ils ne cessaient pas d'être amis, ce ne serait au moins plus jamais pareil.

Seulement, il avait observer discrètement Potter toute la semaine, ses traits tirés et ses tics qu'il avait constamment prouvaient avec force son agacement et montraient à quels points il n'était plus heureux avec cette fille.

Il faut dire qu'elle le bouffait littéralement. Drago avait en effet fait très attention à son comportement, et il était étouffant. Partout où allait Harry elle était là, elle contrôlait les gens avec qui il parlait, elle surveillait ce qu'il mangeait, faisait attention à voir s'il n'avait jamais rien oublié derrière lui, il lui arrivait même parfois de regarder s'il avait bien fait ses devoirs. Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans qu'elle ne soit là. De quoi rendre fou n'importe qui.

Il regarda Harry qui avait mis sa tête entre ses mains et semblait plus démoralisé que jamais. Pris de compassion, il pris pour la seconde fois Harry dans ses bras. Et le serra, fort. Le Survivant se laissa aller une fois encore, et doucement mis sa tête dans le cou de son camarade.

Après plusieurs minutes, il finit par se détendre et se surpris alors à respirer profondément l'odeur particulière de Malfoy. Une odeur masculine mais loin d'être trop forte, une odeur raffinée qui ne ressemblait qu'à lui. Harry eut envie de le remercier, mais pas avec des mots, il voulait quelque chose de plus fort encore, une chose qui signifierait beaucoup.

Il se leva d'un coup et sourit devant l'air stupéfait de Drago devant ce sursaut de vitalité. Il le pris par la main et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« - Viens Drago, il faut que je te montre quelque chose... »

Le Blond suivit Le Survivant sans rien dire. Celui-ci l'emmenait en courant en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid. L'aristocrate grimaça un peu en se demandant si Potter n'allait pas lui faire passer une soirée en compagnie de ce géant si peu distingué.

Mais son visage changea brutalement d'expression quand t-il se rendit compte que son ami l'emmenait droit vers la Forêt Interdite. Il stoppa net. Hors de question qu'il entre là dedans ! La dernière fois, il avait vu Le Seigneur des Ténèbres boire le sang d'une licorne, et pour rien au monde il ne remettrait les pieds dans cet endroit maudit !

Harry remarqua vite le trouble de son camarade. Il ne voulait en rien effrayer Malfoy, au contraire. Il s'avança doucement vers lui, la main tendue :

« - Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Drago, je connais l'endroit comme ma poche, et ce que je veux te faire voir est tout sauf dangereux. Fais moi confiance Drago. Viens.

Le ton calme et doux d'Harry rassura quelque peu Le Blond. Mais pas encore assez. Il était toujours pétrifié devant cette immense Forêt noire.

-_Drago_, reprit Harry.

Il sursauta, entendre don prénom prononcé si doucement rompit toutes les barrières qu'il s'était mis. Et, encore un peu tremblant, il pris la main de Potter dans la sienne et le suivit dans les profondeurs de la Forêt Interdite.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Et voilà !

Je vous avouerais que je suis contente de l'avoir finit celui là !

J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous à plu et donner envie de savoir la suite. Je crois d'ailleurs que je vais finalement devoir faire une histoire un peu plus longue que ce que j'avais prévue, peu être un ou deux chapitre de plus.

En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lu,

Et à bientôt j'espère !


	4. Chapter 4

_Auteur__ : Frisouille_

_Livre :__ Harry Potter_

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Rated__ : M, mais K pour le moment :)_

_Titre__ : __ Lorsqu'un pas suffit._

_Résumé :__ Après une guerre, quand on s'ennuie, il n'y a parfois qu'un pas à franchir pour changer de nouveau sa vie et vivre la seule aventure qui en vaille vraiment la peine. _

Oui, je sais que j'ai été rudement longue –' pardonnez moi. J'ai eu une panne d'inspiration oO et très grosse la panne. Enfin, j'y suis arrivée ! Alors bonne lecture à tous et surtout merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup aidées.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Drago avait toujours eu peur de la Forêt Interdite. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle n'était pas interdite pour rien, les bruits venant de sa direction étaient tout sauf attrayants et ensuite parce que le souvenir de Vous-Savez-Qui buvant du sang de licorne dans un immonde bruit de succion l'horrifiait toujours autant.

Mais malgré la peur qui lui tordait le ventre, Le Blond s'enfonçait doucement dans les entrailles du bois, serrant de toutes ses forces la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Si la présence de celui ci et l'air tranquille qu'il affichait le rassurait un peu, les bruit lugubres et les craquements sinistres qui venaient troubler le calme apparent de l'endroit le faisaient à chaque fois sursauter. Et même s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment distinguer son visage dans la pénombre des sous-bois, Drago devinait fort bien le sourire amusé qu'avait Potter dès qu'il se rapprochait sensiblement de lui.

« - Foutu Balafré, pensa t-il amèrement. Mais qu'est ce que je fous ici ? »

Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'ils marchaient et le Blond se demandait franchement comment le Brun arrivait à se repérer. Au dessus d'eux, les arbres, grands et menaçants enchevêtraient leurs branches pour ne laisser passer aucune lumière rendant ainsi l'atmosphère de la forêt plus lourde encore. À leurs pieds, les souches pourrissantes formaient des abris bienvenue à toutes sortes de bestioles plus répugnantes les unes que les autres. Et tandis qu'ils marchaient, sur leur passage, les herbes leur arrivant presque aux genoux semblaient s'être décidés à tout faire pour les empêcher de passer.

Pour éviter de regarder autours de lui, Drago gardait les yeux fixés sur la nuque de Potter. Et pour ne pas s'ennuyer étant donné le peu de conversation du Brun, il se mit à discourir avec lui même sur les évènements qui avaient donné lieu à une si étrange entente.

Depuis toujours, ce n'était un secret pour personne, Drago et Harry se détestaient. Une haine viscérale les prenait dès qu'ils se voyaient et aucun des deux n'avaient jamais fais le moindre efforts pour changer cela. Après tout, Le Survivant était le Sauveur du Monde et Drago le fils d'un Mangemort, leur mésentente était donc toute naturelle. Mais plus qu'une haine, leurs disputes et bagarres incessantes étaient un besoin. Du moins pour Drago, pour Potter il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais pour lui, les quelques minutes d'attention que lui accordait Harry étaient toujours les meilleurs moments de sa journée. Le Blond ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi, mais c'était tout naturellement qu'il allait voir Harry quand quelque chose le tracassait. Un sarcasme bien placé, un bon coup de poing et Drago se sentait tout de suite mieux. Du moins cela c'était il passé comme ça pendant cinq ans...

Sa sixième année, Malfoy ne voulait pas y penser, les souvenirs et les sensations étaient trop douloureuses et les choix qu'il avaient du faire même s'ils se révélèrent les bons, n'avaient pas été fait sans sacrifices et pendant la guerre, Drago s'était révélé être un excellent espion :

L'enseignement de son père quant à la capacité de former un visage distant quelques soient les circonstance lui fut d'une aide précieuse. Mais n'étant pas l'un des favoris de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom, il avait également du faire appel à toutes ses connections neuronales pour parvenir à obtenir des informations importantes pour l'Ordre. Mais, malgré son rôle d'espion, il n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de se rapprocher du Survivant. Ça l'énervait déjà assez d'avoir à mettre tous ses espoirs de vie future en Potter pour avoir en plus envie de le voir. Ce qui fait que même aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas si Harry était au courant de son rôle durant la guerre. Son parrain n'étant, à son souvenir, que la seule personne au courant de son double jeu, il ne s'étonnerait pas que la réponse soit négative.

Mais lorsque la Guerre fut finit, que son père se retrouva à Askaban, que sa mère se perdit dans une sorte de folie douce et s'enferma au manoir et que la mort de Severus fut annoncée , il avait sentit naître en lui un profond désespoir. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours connut avait disparut et il se retrouva sans le moindre projet, sans le moindre ami à qui se confier et sans véritable envie de continuer. Aussi, lorsqu'il reçut du Professeur de métamorphose une invitation à venir refaire sa dernière année d'étude à Poudlard, il avait accepté avec empressement.

Remettre les pieds dans l'endroit qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa vrai demeure lui mit du baume au cœur. À présent il entretenait des relations cordiales voire amicales avec les gens des autres maisons et, même s'il y avait toujours un grand esprit de compétition, les Serpentards et les Griffondors ne se tapaient plus dessus. L'école de sorcellerie était donc de nouveau un endroit agréable et calme.

Peut être trop calme d'ailleurs. Il fallait avouer que, sans les disputes et les bagarres qu'il avait avec Potter, son existence d'étudiant se révélait très...ennuyeuse. Il aurait très bien put, car c'est de son âge, s'amuser un peu plus avec ses petits camarades, mais même si les demandes ne manquait pas, Drago n'avait jamais été attiré par ce genre d'amusement qu'il jugeait trop puéril et sans intérêt. Le sexe pour le sexe, ça allait bien cinq minutes mais on se sentait toujours encore plus seul après. Ainsi tandis que certains de ses amis profitaient pleinement de la fin de la Guerre, lui préférait sortir le soir pour aller tranquillement regarder les étoiles. C'est d'ailleurs pendant l'une de ces soirées là qu'il avait parler avec Potter.

Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise que de voir le Balafré dans le coin ! Surtout à une heure aussi tardive. Il avait de suite rebroussé chemin, n'ayant nullement l'envie de passer l'un de ses moments préféré en sa compagnie. Seulement, comme toujours, Potter n'était pas d'accord, et c'est avec un voix qui avait fait frissonner le Blond que celui-ci lui avait littéralement ordonné de rester.

Ô, bien sûr, Drago aurait très bien pu l'envoyer se faire voir, mais l'envie de s'assoir tranquillement en regardant les étoiles le titillait, et de plus, la curiosité de savoir pourquoi le Brun lui avait ainsi commander de rester en sa compagnie ne demandait qu'à être assouvis. Aussi s'asseya t-il au côté de son ennemi.

Drago n'avait jamais passé une soirée aussi agréable. Si la discussion avait tout de même eut un peu de mal à démarrer, une fois mise en route il avait incroyablement apprécié le moment. Et il dût reconnaître que le caractère impétueux de Potter lui avait manqué. Il avait appris en quelque heures à trouver son ex-pire ennemi absolument charmant. Drago avait toujours été du genre à se poser cinquante milles questions à la fois, et Harry lui fonçait toujours tête baissée et réfléchissait plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, aux conséquences de ses gestes et paroles. Et contrairement à ce que le Blond eut pu penser, un tel caractère lui apportait une fraicheur qui lui faisait un bien fou.

Dans sa maison, tous les élèves ne cessaient de penser à leur avenir, à leurs ambitions politiques ou encore aux problèmes économiques du pays. Ils n'avaient pour ainsi dire aucune discussions un peu plus légères et Drago, avait trouvé en Harry une personne rafraichissante et dotée d'un humour subtile et ravageur. Ils avaient discuter des heures et s'étaient quitté très tard, épuisés mais ravis.

Puis, Drago avait eu envie de le revoir, de lui parler, de le connaître encore mieux. De l'apprendre par cœur, ses états d'âmes et ses lubies, ses espoirs et ses désillusions, et surtout, les sentiments qu'il avait pour la rouquine. Cette information avait été la première à lui traverser l'esprit. Il voulait savoir, il en avait besoin. Pourquoi ? Ça il n'en avait aucune idée et pour tout dire il s'en fichait. Mais lorsqu'il avait appris qu'Harry n'éprouvait plus rien pour sa maudite rousse, son soulagement avait été tel que s'il se l'était autorisé, il aurait fait péter le bouchon de champagne ! Et lorsqu'il avait tenu Harry dans ses bras...il s'était sentit si bien.

Peut-être trop bien quant il y pensait. Il n'avait pas aimé le simple fait de le rassurer, sentir l'odeur masculine et un peu sucré qui s'échappait de lui et pouvoir caresser en toute impunité les cheveux en bataille de sa Némésis lui avait procuré un plaisir jusque là inégalé.

Mais pour le moment, loin de la rassurante tour d'astronomie, les deux Princes continuaient de marcher dans le monde hostile de la Forêt Interdite.

Ça devait bien faire une demie heure qu'ils se baladaient, et Drago Malfoy commençait à en, avoir marre. Il en avait marre de marcher, il avait mal aux pieds, il avait faim, il voulait rentrer, il savait même pas où il allait et surtout, surtout, il avait la trouille. Du coup, en plus de râler il tenait fermement la main d'Harry et, à chaque craquements il sursautait et se collait contre lui. Enfin, il serait plus vrai de dire qu'à chaque craquements il se collait _volontairement _contre lui. Mais, il est évidemment proscrit que Potter sache ça, comme si Drago allait lui dire qu'il adorait sentir son corps contre le sien. La chaleur qu'il dégageait le troublait, l'enivrait. Et puis, le parfum subtil et doux de son ancien ennemi lui faisait un peu oublier où il était. Et surtout avec qui il était.

Un peu trop peut-être, car, lorsque Harry s'arrêta, Drago emporté dans son élan se cogna contre lui. Mais loin de s'éloigner tout de suite, il colla le corps brulant de Potter contre le sien et plongea sa tête dans le coup de sa Némésis. Depuis quelques minutes déjà, l'arôme particulier d'Harry l'enivrait doucement, et maintenant qu'il était directement à la source, il se mit à inspirer fortement l'odeur si délicieuse.

Harry n'osa pas bouger, il était trop surpris. Les mains de Drago sur son ventre lui chauffaient le corps d'une façon réconfortante. Et sa tête dans son coup lui apportait milles et un frissons. Harry ferma les yeux, c'était juste merveilleux. Il était si détendu et si bien qu'il en oublia même pourquoi il était venu jusqu'ici. Et lorsque la bouche délicate de Drago vint déposer de doux baisers près de son oreille, il se mit à soupirer d'aise, profitant de chaque sensations. Quand sa Némésis posa sa tête sur son épaule, le Survivant se retourna vers lui et posa son front contre le sien.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils surent alors que ce qui allait se passer allait changer énormément de choses. Que ce serait la fin d'une histoire et le début d'une autre. Une aventure qui aura surement des conséquences plus ou moins graves, mais ils savaient au fond d'eux que ça en valait la peine.

Alors, les doigts entrecroisés se serrèrent, les regards se croisèrent encore et leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Doux, lent, tendre. Un premier baiser un peu timide, un peu maladroit, mais qui les envoya si haut, si loin qu'ils en perdirent pieds.

Tenant le visage d'Harry entre ses mains, Drago mit fin au baiser. Ses yeux toujours fermés, désirant garder en lui les sensations vertigineuses qu'il avait ressentit.

« -Tu es magnifique murmura Harry, tellement magnifique... »

voilà,

j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai vraiment mis du temps à l'écrire, et encore maintenant, je suis pas satisfaite. Bon, j'ai relu, re-relu et re-re-relu, mais on ne sait jamais xD donc dsl pour les fautes u_u.

Vous pouvez toujours me donner votre avis aussi :D ça ne coûte rien et ça fait tjrs plaisir.

Encore merci pour vos reviews.

Bis'


End file.
